


Something to Say

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Mark and Jack decide to make a video announcing something special to their fans, and Jack is a little nervous.





	

“Jack,” Mark says, his voice calm, relaxed, and more than a tad condescending, “Stop being a little bitch and _sit down on this couch with me_.”

Jack flips him off, still fussing with the studio lights. “I don’t want t’ be all washed out lookin’, I’m fuckin’ pasty enough,” he grumbles. “If I look like Jack Skellington, people’ll start saying yer keepin’ me locked up in your basement an’ only lettin’ me out t’ record.”

Mark smirks, lounging back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. “That’s not entirely inaccurate,” he notes, and offers Jack a shit-eating grin when the other man turns around to shoot him a dirty look. “Aw, babe,” he coos, fucking with him, “Don’t be mad at senpai.”

“Fuck off,” Jack says, but he laughs, and the sound of it eases some of the tension from Mark’s frame.

Mark blows him a kiss, and Jack stops pawing at the lights to instead reach out and ‘catch’ it, pulling a creepy face and miming tucking it away in his pocket for later. Mark breaks into a belly-deep laugh, and knows they’re going to be okay.

*

“Hullo everybody, my name is _Mahrkahplier_!” crows Jack, grinning broadly at the camera; his voice is mostly eclipsed by Mark shrilly shouting “top'a th'mornin’ tah ya laddies!” in an absolutely abysmal Irish accent. They both laugh, and Mark slings an arm across the back of the couch they’re sitting on, his thumb skimming Jack’s shoulder briefly before settling.

“So as you might have guessed from all our collaborations recently, Jack’s been spending a _lot_ of time here in LA,” Mark says, running his free hand over the knee of his own jeans, smoothing out the denim where it’s bunched up from how he has his legs situated. “It’s been really cool having him around so much.”

“And you guys have seemed to really enjoy it,” Jack interjects, beaming and fidgeting as he talks, “Me being around fer skits and stuff. It’s cool that you’re all so supportive of me breakin’ outta my bubble, or at least you’re really enjoying watching me make a complete fool outta myself,” he adds, giggling. Mark nods in a deadpan. “An’, y'know, my channel hasn’t suffered for it, I’ve kept up with th’ two videos a day, an’ it’s great bein’ so busy! You guys know I go crazy when I don’t have anything t’ do, an’ with Mark’s channel an’ th’ collabs we’ve been doin’ with everybody else – too many people to name, honestly, it’s been amazing.” He bounces, the couch springs whining faintly, “An’ fuckin’ _fun_! I can’t remember th’ last time I had so much fun.”

“So me and Jack have been talking a lot about, you know, Jack moving here full time. Because I think it’s been great for both of us, creatively, to work together, and things have been changing a lot behind the scenes.” Mark rubs a hand over his beard, shifting to cross his legs to get comfortable, the toe of his sneaker butting Jack’s knee. “ _We’ve_ been changing. And that’s part of what we wanted to talk about in this video.” He looks at Jack, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Aw, Jesus, way t’ put _me_ on th’ spot!” Jack exclaims, laughing and leaning back into the couch as he covers his face with his hand. “Could ya make it sound any _more_ serious? Fuck! Yer makin’ it sound like we’re fuckin’ sittin’ our kids down an’ tellin’ ‘em we’re gettin’ a _divorce_.”

Mark cracks up, immediately breathless with laughter. “We’re sorry, Billy and Suzy, we stopped loving each other because daddy won’t stop drinking,” he wheezes, “ _Go fuck yourselves_.”

“Wait,” Jack yells, “You _can’t_ drink alcohol, does that mean that _I’m_ daddy?”

“No!” Mark says, loud and indignant, “Maybe it’s not alcohol that daddy’s drinking. Maybe it’s–” he starts laughing again, indignation dissolving, “Maybe it’s that he’s d _rinking too much jizz_.”

“ _Wh-at_?” Jack asks incredilously, and they’re both laughing helplessly, sprawled back on the couch and gasping. “Oh my god, don’t say that shit in front of Billy an’ Suzy, yer gonna break their little hearts! They’re so young, an’ so impressionable! They need t’ be reminded that true love is _real_ , even if their parents didn’t work out. An’ that we still love them.”

“I don’t love them,” says Mark, “That’s why I want a divorce. It’s all _their_ fault.”

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, abruptly serious and sneering straight at the camera. “Billy an’ Suzy are little assholes. Th’ divorce is all their fault.”

“But, ah, no,” Mark says, ruining his already haphazard hair by skimming a hand over the back of his head, “We’re not getting divorced. We’re actually moving in. Together.”

“We’ve been lookin’ fer places outside of LA, maybe with a little more room outside. Cus, y'know, LA is okay, but it’s all business here, an’ when I go home, I want it t’ feel _relaxed_. I love workin’, an’ I love workin’ wit so many people an’ tryin’ out new things, but I don’t want to feel like I’m at work even if I’m out at dinner or in my own backyard, y'know? I want some time _away_ from all that, so I can recharge and get inspired.”

“And I didn’t think it was fair to ask Jack to move into my house and have him feel like it’s just my space. I know it’s going to be hard on him, moving across the world, and I want him to feel welcome.”

“Aww,” Jack whine-coos exaggeratedly, fluttering his lashes in his typical faux flirtation as he puts a hand on Mark’s chest, “What a considerate boyfriend ya are.”

Mark grins, turning back to the camera and exclaiming, “Which is the _other_ thing we’re here to tell you guys!”

*

Mark tilts his head back groans out a yawn, rubbing his jaw after it cracks. “You okay?” he sleepily asks the green-haired little gremlin cuddled into his side; Jack’s the clingest person he’s ever slept with, and a vast majority of the large bed they’re in is left empty. “Jack?” he prompts when Jack doesn’t immediately respond.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jack mumbles, catching Mark’s yawn. He turns his head and exhales against Mark’s naked chest, giving the warm skin there a light kiss afterward. “Was thinkin’.”

Mark eyes him dubiously. “Aboouut?”

Jack smirks, nosing into Mark’s armpit. “Wouldn’t you like t’ know.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Mark says, feigning exaggerated impatience to cover the fact that he was actually getting impatient, “That’s _why I asked_.”

“About what it’s gonna _mean_ t’ people,” says Jack, “Us bein’ open about it.” He smiles despite the exhaustion crinkled at the edges of his eyes, and Mark draws in a breath at how much he loves this painfully earnest, enthusiastic guy wrapped around him beneath the blankets. “I’m glad we decided to talk about it.”

“Yeah,” Mark says, a little hoarsely, “Me too.”

Jack stretches up, and the kiss they share is warm and slow, peppered with tired laughter.

“Now get back in the basement,” Mark says against Jack’s mouth, and he laughs even louder when Jack bites his lip and doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153442769887/prompt-septiplier-coming-out-as-a-couple-to-their (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)


End file.
